


Now Or Never

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mild Language, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: Alternate Universe. No culebras. Seth and Richie are bank robbers but they only do it when they run low on money and they never get caught.Seth and Richie Gecko are Kate Fuller's neighbor.Richie and Kate are good friends. Seth really hates her at first but then he starts seeing her in a different light.Kisa is Kate's step mom (think A Cinderella Story vibe here)I haven't come across anything like this but if a story has been done like this please let me know. I will delete it.This first chapter will sound like a lot of narrating but bear with me





	1. Chapter 1

If you were to ask Kate Fuller when it was that her life changed and became complete and utter hell it was when she was seven years old. It all began when her mother died in a car accident. She was still young and she dealt with it. She knew her mother was in a better place but what really made her life go to hell was when her father just up and remarried right away. Her father didn't even grief that much. The person that her father married was a this evil woman named Kisa.  Then to top it off a year from the date that her mother died her father ended up dying in the same way so Kate was left living with her evil step-mom.  Kisa made Kate do everything from cooking to cleaning to running errands. 

 

Kate was now a 17 year old high school student she was 3 months from turning 18 and she couldn't wait to get out and be on her own. She was sick and tired of being Kisa's slave more or less. That was the way she felt. Then if things couldn't get worse when Kate turned 16 these men by the names of Seth and Richard (Richie he prefers to be called) Gecko moved in next door. Kate liked Richie he was a good friend. Seth on the other hand she had a love/hate relationship with him. The one thing she could say about Seth was that the man had it going on.  He was hot as hell and looked like a greek God. So not only did she have to deal with Kisa ruining her life she had to deal with Seth also. The only difference is Seth is a better person.  

 

Not only did Kate have to do everything under the sun for Kisa she also was working a part-time job as a waitress and she also had to go to school. School just started so she had another eight or nine months to go before she graduated. Whenever Kate wasn't working or running errands she was over at Seth's and Richie's because Richie was really good at math and so she always had him help her out which he had no problem doing.

 

About a month later there was a school dance and Kate really wanted to go so she decided she was going to ask the evil step bitch mom

 

_"Kisa, there is a school dance and I was wondering if I could go"_ Kate asked

 

_"No you can't go"_ Kisa answered

 

Kate begged _"Please Kisa I really want to go"_

 

 

_"I said no now go do your errands"_ Kisa yelled

 

Kate stomped out of the apartment and ran smack dab into Seth Gecko. 

 

_"Woah easy there princess"_ Seth said with a slight slur in his speech

 

Kate shoved past him and he reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. 

 

_"What's wrong?"_ Seth asked

 

_"If you must know the evil step bitch mom won't let me go to the school dance"_ she answered

 

_"So go anyway she may be your stepmom but she doesn't run your life or you can go in there and do the right thing and stand up to her and if you want I will go in there with you"_   Seth told her

 

_"Why are you being so nice to me? A few weeks ago you practically ran me out of your apartment and now your being nice so what is the deal?"_ she asked

 

_"Maybe I realized I wasn't really treating you with respect or maybe the younger brother explained things to me that I didn't know was going on with you"_ he said

 

_"Oh so you're just taking pity on me then"_ she put plainly

 

_"No Kate I'm not taking pity on you. I really do feel bad for the way I have treated you."_ he told her

 

_"Okay"_ she said with a genuine smile

 

_"So what is going to be? Go to the dance anyways or go in there and tell her off and then go to the dance?"_ He asked

 

_"well I guess I can tell her off but I am really worried she will kick me out and I won't have no place to go"_ she said

 

_"If she does that then you can stay with Richie and I until you can get enough money for your own place"_ he told her

 

Kate thought it was strange that he offered that but she also thought it was better than not having a place to stay at all so she agreed. 

 

She marched back into her apartment after telling she needed to do this on her own and 20 minutes she was back out with what stuff she could carry. 

 

_"Well I told her off and she kicked me out so it looks like I am staying with you guys"_ she said

 

Seth took Kate into his and Richie's apartment and explained everything. Kate left and ran to the store to get a dress and hurried back and got dressed real fast and fixed her and when she came out of the bathroom Richie whistled at her and Seth just stared at her with his mouth hanging open. She was wearing a white dress that went to her feet and had very little makeup and some of her hair was up and the rest was hanging down on her shoulders. 

 

Kate turned and looked at Seth and smiled at him. He finally closed his mouth and looked at her in her beautiful green eyes

 

_"You're breathtaking"_ he said

 

_"thank you"_ she replied softly

 

Seth decided he would drive Kate to the dance. When he got her to the school he gave her his cell number and told her to call or text when she was ready or if something were to go wrong. 

 

She thanked him again and got out of the car and walked inside. Seth watched her to make sure she got in ok.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate turns to Seth and something happens between them. 
> 
> Short chapter

After Seth dropped Kate off at the dance Kate went inside and everyone was surprised to see her but they were more shocked by her dress. Almost everyone had a dance partner and she didn't so she felt a little out of place. She went to the table to get some punch. She drank at least 2 cups of punch and she went to sit down. Kate thought about texting Seth to go ahead and come back to pick her up but instead she ended up texting and asking if he could come back and come inside and be her dance partner and to her surprise he responded back saying be there in 15 minutes.

 

When Seth arrived and went inside and he saw Kate his heart broke for her so he went over to and stuck out his hand. 

 

_"Hey there princess"_ Seth said

 

Kate looked up and saw Seth and smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled her out on the dance floor. The song was slow and her arms went around his neck while his went around her waist. They danced together for a few songs until Seth decided he was getting thirsty so he went and got them both a cup of punch. Seth was so caught up in staring at Kate that he didn't taste the difference in the punch. What Kate didn't know was that someone has spiked the punch with everclear. Seth and Kate drank a few more cups and went back to dancing. 

The next few songs were more of a bump and grind and Kate was grinding her ass into Seth and his hands were moving up and down her body and his mouth was against her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and she was feeling a weird sensation in her lower belly and the next thing she knew Seth was kissing her neck and she was moaning. She was glad the music was loud and everyone else was to busy dancing that they didn't notice. Seth turned her around and grabbed her face and stared into her eyes and moved his mouth to hers and kissed her. 

When they pulled apart to breathe. Seth grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the school and once they got to his car his pushed her up against the car and kissed her once more before pulling apart again. They couldn't get home fast enough. 

 

Once Seth got Kate to his bedroom and shut the door and they were each out of their clothes and Kate was on her back. Seth was kissing down her body and he hooked her legs over his shoulders and licked her pussy. He licked and finger fucked her until he sent her over the edge screaming his name. Seth kissed his way back up her body and he kissed her lips and she could taste herself. While kissing her Seth lined himself up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he all but slammed his cock inside of her. 

 

Kate didn't seem to mind that it hurt. Once he started moving he was moving in and out of her at a fast pace slamming into her over and over again. They were both breathing hard and moaning each other's name. He reached his hand down and pressed his thumb against her clit and she unraveled moaning his name.  He soon followed spilling his seed inside of her collapsing on top of her.  Once they caught their breath Seth pulled out of her and moved next to her and pulled her close to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They soon fell into a peaceful sleep holding each other. 

 

When morning came Seth was the first to wake up and he saw that his arms were around a girl. He lifted up and realized it was Kate. 

 

_"shit shit shit"_ he muttered to himself 

 

Kate heard him and her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head and saw that she was in bed with Seth and she was naked. 

 

_"Um, what happened?"_ Kate asked

 

_"apparently you and I had sex and i don't remember why or what lead to it"_ Seth answered

 

_"Oh well hopefully we used protection and this can never happen again"_ Kate told him

 

_"agreed"_ Seth said 

 

_"Oh and Richie can't find out about this because he will never let me live this down"_ Seth spoke

 

Seth covered his eyes while Kate got dressed and he told her to stay put so he can make sure Richie was still asleep so she covered her eyes while he got dressed. Once he made sure Richie was still in his room and asleep. Kate hurried and grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom and showered and changed. While Kate was in the bathroom Seth started remembering things from the night before and he remembered the punch and realized it had to be the punch. He also remembered that he didn't use a condom. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kate gets sick and Seth is worried 
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not good at summaries. Pretty much Seth is worried when Kate gets sick and they both find out she is pregnant. Sorry for parts sounding like narrating.

A month had passed since Seth and Kate had sex and they quickly forgot about it until one morning Kate woke up and was eating breakfast and she found herself running to the bathroom and was throwing up. When she came out of the bathroom she apologized to Seth and Richie and they both said no reason to apologize. 

 

_"you think maybe you are getting the stomach flu? cause I heard it was going around"_ richie asked 

 

_"maybe but I really hope not"_   she answered

 

Kate noticed Seth sitting at the table looking deep in thought. 

 

_"Everything ok Seth?"_  she asked

 

Seth snapped out of it and turned to Richie asking him to leave the room he needed to talk to Kate alone. Richie didn't question him he just got up to leave. 

 

_"What's wrong Seth?"_  she asked 

 

_"Um I don't know any other way to say this but I think you may be pregnant. See the thing is the morning after we had sex I remembered everything while you were in the shower. I remembered us being really drunk from the punch that was at your school. Apparently it was spiked. I remembered not using a condom when we had sex."_  he said 

 

Kate just stood there looking at him like he had two heads and then she started laughing hysterically and after calming down she managed to say _"you are joking right?"_

 

_"No Kate i am not joking"_  he told her

 

_"But I had my period I am sure of it"_  she said silently but he still heard her

 

She ran to coffee table and grabbed her calendar book to check to see when she last had her period and she was shocked that she didn't have her period that month.  She turned to look at Seth who looked at her really worried. 

 

In a stern voice she said to him _"you are taking me to the doctor and we are going to find out for sure if I am or not. I would say go buy a pregnancy test but It would be more accurate coming from the doctor"_

 

Kate called her school and told them she was sick and she would have someone bring in a doctor's note later for her. Seth took her to the doctor and the doctor drew her blood and also had her pee in a cup and once the test were complete she had to wait about 30 minutes and the doctor came in and told her she was indeed pregnant and she was a month along. The doctor went on to tell she had options if she didn't want to keep it. Kate told the doctor that she needed to think about things for a little bit. Kate walked out to the waiting room to where Seth was and saw him bouncing his leg up and down like he was really nervous. 

_"you were right I am pregnant"_ She told him

_"so what are you going to do?"_ he asked

 

_"well I am strongly thinking about keeping it and if I don't I will carry him or her to term and give him or her up for adoption if that is ok with you. I mean you are the father after all and if I keep the baby and you want nothing to do with the baby then that is fine too. But I am telling you right now that I am not terminating this pregnancy"_ she replied

 

_"ok Kate that is fine and to answer your question I am telling you right now that I don't want to be a father. It has nothing to do with you I just have never had the desire to be a dad. "_ he told her

 

_"Ok"_ she replied

 

After dropping off a doctor's note to the school Seth and Kate returned home and she asked him if she could go to his room to be alone for awhile. He told her to go ahead. While in Seth's room Kate broke down and cried. She cried because on one hand she was happy that she was pregnant and excited to be a mom and on the other hand she was crying because she scared and because she didn't want this baby not to have a father in his or her life.  But she knew in her heart the right choice was to keep the baby even if it was made out of a drunken night of sex. 

On the other side of the door Seth heard her crying. He was fixing to go in there and talk to her when Richie opened the door coming inside. Richie heard her crying and glared at Seth. Kate came out of the bedroom and saw Richie and looked to Seth as if to say we have to tell him. 

 

Seth said _"Richie sit down we need to talk to you"_

 

Richie sat down and asked _"what the hell is going on? What the hell did you do to Kate? Why was she crying?"_

_"I am pregnant"_ she blurted out

 

_"What? your pregnant? Who is the father?"_ richie asked

 

_"I am"_ Seth said 

 

Richie stared at them both as they both told him what happened. 

 

_"So  are you going to keep the baby?"_ Richie asked

 

_"Yes I am"_ she replied and Seth stared at her. 

 

_"I thought you said you were going to think for awhile"_ he asked 

 

_"I know I said that and I did think about it when I was in there"_ she said pointing to the bedroom. Like I said I am going to have this baby and I can raise him and her on my own since you want nothing to do with him or her. 

 

Seth simply said _"ok your call"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Seth hears the baby's heartbeat and starts to have second thoughts and him and Kate start to get closer. Seth and Richie talk


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months pass and Seth goes with Kate to a obgyn appointment. Seth has a change of heart about some things and him and Kate start to grow closer. Seth and Richie talk about their past. 
> 
> I am sorry I know I suck at summeries. 
> 
> P.S. Sorry for anything that sounds like narrating. Also I have never been pregnant so I don't know when it is your find out if you are having a boy or a girl so just go with me on this.

_3 months later:_

 

  Kate woke up on a Friday feeling happy and excited. She was happy because she was no longer feeling that morning sickness and she was excited because she was going to find out today if she was going to have a boy or a girl. Kate was still going to school but she had to take the day off with a promises of coming in and getting the homework later that day. 

 

Richie came out his room and Kate thought she would ask for a ride to the doctor's appointment. 

 

_"Richie, do you think you could take me to see my obgyn?"_ Kate asked

 

_"I would love to but I have to be somewhere this morning, maybe you can con Seth into taking you.."_ Richie said

 

_"Ugh!!! Richie you know he doesn't want this baby so you know he won't take me"_ she replied

 

_"yes I know but I know my brother is not that mean where he can't take you"_ he told her

 

_"Ok, I will ask him"_ she said

 

Richie left as Seth was coming out of his room. Seth went into the kitchen to get him something to drink and sat down at the table to eat a bowl of cereal. Kate walked up to the table and was staring at Seth. 

 

_"what do you want Kate?"_ Seth asked

 

_"um, ok I was wondering if you would be willing to take me to see my obgyn today. The appointment is in a couple of hours. I asked Richie but he said he had something to do today and I know you don't want this baby or nothing to do with it but I would really appreciate if you would take me"_ she answered with a smile

 

_"sure I will take you"_ he told her with a sigh

 

Two hours later Seth had Kate at the appointment and he even went inside the room with her to keep her company..

 

_"You didn't have to come in here Seth"_ she told him

 

_" It is not a problem Kate. I'd rather be in here with you then sitting in the waiting room waiting for you to be done and have people looking at me weird"_ he replied

 

Ten minutes later her obgyn Dr. McGraw came in and got the ultrasound machine set up and examined Kate to make sure the baby was still doing good. While all this was going on Seth started to feel out of place so he was going to get up to leave when he heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. He turned around and stared at Kate and Kate stared back at him. The next minute he was standing near Kate looking at the screen of the baby they made. 

 

_"wow"_ Seth said

 

Kate turned her head to look at Seth when the Dr chimed in. 

 

_"Miss Fuller, Do you need still want to know the gender?_ Dr. McGraw asked. 

 

_"Yes I would"_ Kate answered

 

_"It looks like you will be having a boy"_   she told Kate

 

" _really a boy_ _"_ Kate said that sounded more like a question

 

_"yes, why was you hoping for a girl?_ Dr. McGraw asked

 

_"No, I was wanting it to be a boy and I am happy that it is"_ she said with tears streaming down her face. 

 

Seth was standing there taking everything in when Dr. McGraw looked at him and saw he was deep in thought and then she looked back at Kate and told them she would give them a few moments and she would back with some prenatal vitamins. 

 

After Dr. McGraw left Kate turned to look at Seth and she saw a little tear fall down his face. 

 

_"Are you ok? "_ Kate asked

 

_"Yea I am fine. I just was shocked when I heard the baby's heartbeat and now to find out your having a boy. I know I said I didn't want this baby or anything to do with him but hearing that heartbeat and seeing him on the screen. I think I want to try. That is if you will let me._ He replied

 

_"Really?"_ Kate asked 

 

He turned where he could look directly into her eyes and he shook his head yes and he found himself wiping her tears off her face. He helped her to stand up and she reached her arms around his neck and hugged him and he hugged her back. Dr. McGraw came in while they were hugging and they pulled apart and she gave Kate her prenatal vitamins and they left hand in hand. After Seth took Kate by the school to get the homework she needed they returned home. Seth offered to fix them some food and told her to pick them out a movie to watch. After fixing them some sandwiches they sat down on the couch and watched one of Kate's movies which was liar liar. Seth had never seen it and he was cracking up and Kate who seen the movie over a hundred times still laughed. 

 

An hour later after the movie had gone off Kate had fallen asleep with her head on Seth's shoulder. Seth found himself running his fingers through her hair while she was sleeping. Richie came in quietly and noticed this. He motioned for Seth to come into the kitchen. Seth moved without disturbing Kate, He covered her up with the fleece throw that was on the couch. 

 

_"what is going on?_ Richie asked

 

_"Nothing is going on. I took Kate to the  obgyn and I went in the room with her and Richie man I heard the baby's heartbeat. Like I told her it was like when I heard that heartbeat and saw the baby on the screen and then we would found out it was a boy. It made me want to try. Richie I am not going to lie I am scared to death of being a dad but I want to try"_ Seth said

 

_"That is awesome man but I have 2 questions to ask. 1st question why are you so scared to be a dad? 2nd question If nothing was going on then why was your running your fingers through her hair like you would a girlfriend."_ Richie questioned

 

_"ok to answer your 2nd question I don't know why I just found myself doing it. Maybe it is because she is having my son. As for the other question. You know why I am scared. I'm scared I am going to turn out like our old man and I don't want to be that way with my son._ Seth replied

 

_"Seth you are my brother and I love you and I need you to listen to me. You are nothing like dad. If  you are like anybody you are like Uncle Eddie. You are going to be a great dad and you need to stop thinking about the past and you need to stop thinking you are no good. Secondly I know you have feelings for Kate. You probably don't realize you have done this but I have seen you staring at her when she wasn't looking. Brother there is nothing wrong with falling in love."_ Richie told him 

 

__Seth just looked at him and couldn't think of a comeback and he thought to himself maybe Richie was right maybe he could be a dad and maybe he did have feelings for Kate.  Richie excused himself to his room and Seth went back and decided to wake Kate from the couch. He woke her and helped her into his room and onto his bed. He helped her removed her pants and kept her in her shirt. He then undressed leaving only his boxers on. He got into the bed and spooned her and soon they were both asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Seth does something special for Kate. Plus Kate has some weird cravings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth does something special for Kate which she takes the wrong way at first. Plus he tells her the truth about what him and Richie do. Also Kate starts to have some weird cravings.

_1 month later_

 

Kate woke up early on a Saturday morning for what felt like the hundredth time. The only thing she hated about this pregnancy was constantly having to get up to go to the bathroom. After using the bathroom she decided to fix her something to eat the only problem was they didn't have what she was craving so she walked her way back to the bedroom. 

 

_"Seth, wake up!! "_ she poked him and shook until he finally jolted out of bed

 

_"what?"_ he asked

 

_"I am hungry and we don't have what I am craving"_

 

_"well what do you want? "_ he asked looking out the clock seeing that it said 4 a.m. 

 

_"Vanilla Ice cream and pickles and maybe some reese's pieces"_

 

_"Ugh!! Really please tell me your going to eat those separately."_

 

_"No!! I am going to put them together. It sounds good."_

 

Seth made a disgusted face but he got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. While he was dressing Kate was watching him. They were sleeping in the same bed and he has come to terms to being a dad and he has done everything for her that a boyfriend or even a husband would do but they have yet to move on romanticly. He caught her watching him and she turned away real fast. 

 

_"lock the door behind me"_ he told Kate

 

Seth drove to the wal-mart that luckily was a 24 hour wal-mart. He picked up all the items Kate wanted and he picked up a few more grocery items. He found himself going to the baby section and found a cute little New England patriot onesie. He decided to go ahead and get it even though they had 4 more months before the baby would be there. After he paid for his stuff and was driving back home it occurred to him that their apartment wasn't exactly baby friendly. He made a note to start looking for another place. He also thought to himself that he needed to be honest with Kate about what him and Richie do. 

 

When he got back to the apartment and unlocked the door and walked in. Kate was sitting on the couch and she got up when she saw him. She grabbed the items out of the bag and immediately started fixing what she wanted.  He watched her put ice cream and pickles and reese's pieces together in a bowl and eat it. 

 

_"One thing I can never understand and not that I have been around a lot of them but how is it that babies make women crave stuff like that?" Yuck!!!_ he said

 

_"I don't know"_ she said with a shrug of her shoulders 

 

Kate watched him put the rest of the grocery items away and saw there were another bag sitting on the table. She reached across and grabbed the bag before Seth could get to it. She pulled the cute onesie out. 

 

_"aww this is so cute."_

 

_"Yea I thought so too. I know we still have another 4 months but i didn't see no harm in going ahead and getting it._

 

Kate suddenly became overwhelmed and started crying. 

 

_"why are you crying?" Should I not have got it? I am sorry I didn't mean to make you cry"_

 

_"I am sorry. It is just my hormones. This was a really nice thing to do."_

 

After eating the rest of her food. She decided she wanted to go back to bed. She went to the bathroom again and she brushed her teeth. Seth was already back in the bed as well. When she got in the bed she turned over and looked at him and he was looking at her and the next thing they knew their heads moved closer to each other and they were making out. 

 

_"wow!! that was some kiss"_ Seth said

 

_"Thank you!! I am not just saying that I mean it. Thank you for all that you have been doing. Thank you for putting up with my mood swings and hormones."_

 

_"Your welcome"_

 

Kate turned back around where her back was against his chest and she turned her head and said  _"oh and Seth your right about that kiss"_

 

Seth chuckled and moved his arm around her waist and fell back to sleep. 

 

Over the next several weeks Seth was going in and out of the apartment as was richie. Kate didn't question it. One day Seth came home while Kate was sitting at the kitchen table working on homework. He pulled her to her feet and told her he had a surprise for her. She went with him and they pulled into this driveway about 10 miles away from town. It was a white house that had a white picket fence and a garage. 

 

_"Seth what is this? Whose house is this?"_

 

_"This is your house. I bought it for you"_

 

Kate was shocked and her mind was trying to figure out why Seth would do this.

 

_"I don't understand Seth.. You don't want me living with you and Richie anymore. I thought you wanted me and this baby"_ she said with tears in her eyes

 

_"oh shit baby. I am sorry I meant to say it is our house. I want us to move here. It has a big back yard for when our son gets older and he wants to play. It is a 3 bedroom house so Richie can move in with us. Sorry he is my brother and we are a team."_

 

_"Really? This is our new place?_

 

_"Yea baby. This is our new home but before we finish signing the papers there is something I need to tell you. Something about what Richie and I do. I don't want to start our new life together without being truthful about this."_

 

_"Ok what is it that you and richie do"_ she asked while staring at him intently

 

_"the truth is Richie and I are bank robbers. We don't do it all the time. Matter of fact we haven't robbed a bank in over a year. The last time we robbed a bank was in the state of  Kansas and we got away with millions. The only reason why we even started robbing banks was because our old man taught us that. I have no intention to rob anymore banks.  Neither does Richie. I want to be in my child's life and Richie wants to as well.  If you can forgive me for what we did then I promise you i will get an actual paying job and take care of you for the rest of my life."_

 

_"wow that is a lot of information and to be honest that is not what I was expecting to you say but I forgive you."_ She walked up to him and hugged him and he hugged her.  _"Can we see the inside of the house now? I already know I am going to like it but I still want to see it."_

 

_"sure baby"_

 

They walked in the house and Kate fell in love with it. Seth called the realtor and they finished signing the papers and the following week all three of them of were moved in. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Seth takes Kate out for a romantic dinner. Plus Seth and Kate go baby shopping. 
> 
> Kudos and comments please


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate have some fun times going baby shopping. Also Seth and Kate will have a very romantic dinner. Something good comes in this chapter. Something you may or may not expect.

A few more months have passed and Kate was now in her 3rd trimester and 8 months along. She was really starting to freak out because she had one more month to go before she gave birth. Mind you even though she was a little freaked out about giving birth it was the fact that they have yet to get anything to be put in the baby's room. So she decided she was going to talk to Seth when he got back. Since he told her the truth about everything and told her he would stop robbing banks he decided to go out and get a job. Luckily him and Richie had both found a job working at a car garage. It didn't pay a lot but heck it was still a job and plus they still had a bunch of money left over from their days of robbing banks. 

 

Later that day when Seth and Richie got back Kate gave Richie a look as if saying I need to talk to Seth alone so Richie went to watch some t.v in his room. 

 

_"hey baby, how was your day?"_ Seth asked

 

_"It was ok besides I have been freaking out all day."_ she replied

 

_"why? why have you been freaking out about?"_

 

_"well lets see  I am month's pregnant and we have yet to finish the baby room or get anything for the baby room.  We need a crib, a bassinet, changing table, rocking chair, baby clothes, diapers, baby wipes you name we need to get it. So do you think you can call in tomorrow so we can go baby shopping? "_

 

_"I don't need to call in because tomorrow is Saturday my day off and yes we will go. It is going to be okay we will get the room done and get everything we need."_

 

_"ok I am sorry I am just been really freaking out."_

 

_"It is okay. Now how about tomorrow night after we go baby shopping I take you out for a nice relaxing romantic dinner."_

 

_"That sounds like fun!! Maybe I can wear that new maternity dress I got"  Where you taking me?"_

 

_"It is a surprise. Now why don't you sit on the couch and relax while I fix some supper for you, me and richie."_

 

_"okay! Thank you. Your so sweet"_

 

Seth had fixed them all their supper and afterwards they all watched a movie together while Kate was leaned against Seth and Seth was rubbing his hand over her stomach. Later on when they went to bed Seth surprised Kate by rubbing her swollen feet. 

The following morning after waking up and eating breakfast Seth and Kate left for baby shopping. 

 

_"where do you want to go baby shopping at princess?"_

 

_"let's just go to Babies "R" Us and then they don't baby clothes and then swing by Walmart too. Please?"_

 

_"alrighty that sounds good."_

 

When they arrived at Babies "R" Us Seth helped her out of the car and they held hands going in and when they stepped inside the place was swamped. 

 

_"Wow, a lot of people must've been busy making babies."_ Seth said

 

_"I know right"_ Kate said with a laugh

 

As they made their way around the store Seth was pushing the cart while Kate was walking next to him and while they were walking people kept giving them looks and it was starting to piss them off. While Kate was looking at the baby clothes an older woman walked up to her and spoke to her.

 

_"young lady you should be ashamed of yourself having a baby at such a young age. How old are you? Are you even married? You having this baby out of wedlock? Is that the father?"_ The woman asked all these questions and kept going on and on until Kate snapped and interrupted her. 

 

_"first of all lady my life is none of your business. I don't know you and even if I did it is my life. Second my age shouldn't matter because it was consensual and no I am not married. In this day and age there are a lot of women having babies and they are not married and yes he is the father and he is a wonderful man and he has done nothing but treat me with love and respect. He has been there for me when I needed him. I didn't need to tell you this but I did anyways but do me a favor lady and back the fuck off"_ Kate yelled

 

The lady glared at her and walked away.  Some people around the store started clapping and some walked off. 

 

_"That was amazing princess. You really stood your ground there. Thank you for what you said about me even though you know I wasn't there for you in the beginning."_

_"Seth you were scared and everybody gets scared and you had your reasons as to why you were and that is understandable."_

_"well if you can understand then that is good enough for me. Come on sweetheart let's finish shopping."_

 

As they continued shopping they were having a hard time choosing which crib would be better and they argued over which stroller to get and they even argued over baby clothes but in the end they were both happy with what they chose. Seth even picked some stuff toys for the baby. Kate couldn't help but laugh at him when picked the stuff toys and he was doing animal voices. She knew he was going to be a wonderful father no matter what he felt or thought. After they got through shopping at Babies "R" Us Seth took her to walmart. He didn't understand why she wanted to go there but he took her anyways. When they walked inside he followed her as she waddled to the shoe section. She wanted to see if she could find some comfortable shoes to wear that evening for their evening. She finally found she wanted and they left. When they went back home Richie came out and helped Seth carry everything while Seth told Kate to take a nap if she wanted and he wake her an eye an hour before they would leave. She kissed him on the cheek and walked inside. Once Kate was inside Richie spoke. 

 

_"Ok, bro I got the room painted and the door is shut where she can't see and she can't smell the paint either.  Let's go get all this set up."_

_"Thanks Richie you're a lifesaver"_

 

The next 2 hours Seth and Richie had finished the nursery getting everything set up. They spent the first hour trying to get the crib together. The room was painted blue with border wallpaper of cars. The mobile above the crib had cars as well. They set everything up and even put the baby clothes in the dresser. The only thing they didn't set up was the bassinet because is to go in his and Kate's room by their bed. 

When the time came Seth woke Kate up. 

 

_"I have a surprise to show you"_

 

Kate followed him and when she saw he wanted to show her she started tearing up. 

 

_"you did all this in 2 hours? It is amazing.. You are the sweetest!!"_

 

_"well Richie helped but yes it was done in 2 hours."_

 

Kate walked up to Richie and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked over to Seth and kissed him on the lips. 

 

_"Thank you again. I am going to go get dressed now."_

_"yea i'll go with you I need to get dressed too._

 

They hurried as fast as they could to getting dressed.  Seth helped her zip the dress up which was a white dress that went to her knees and showed some cleavage.  He even helped her to get her dress shoes on. He chose to wear his black slacks and a white t-shirt with a black jacket. She did her hair and she put a little makeup on. He still didn't tell her where they were going until they pulled they pulled into the place. It was her favorite Italian restaurant. After they ordered their food they spent the hour eating and holding hands and sharing some kisses. Kate noticed Seth was acting  nervous but she didn't question him on it.  She excused herself to the bathroom.  When she came back out Seth was bended down on one knee and there was slow music playing in the background. She walked up to him with tears in her eyes. 

_"Kateryn Fuller, I never thought I would even think about it but since knowing you and I know we didn't always get along but that is different now. We are about to have a baby together. We live together and we sleep in the same bed. I may not be the perfect person or even the one you saw yourself marrying but Kate I love you more than life itself. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?_

_"Yes,Yes,Yes a million times yes."_

 

The whole restaurant clapped for them while Seth put the ring on her finger. He got up on his feet and he kissed her deeply. After spending the next 15 minutes dancing they decided to go home. On the way home kate googled something on her phone and when they got home and back in their room Kate shoved him on the bed.

_"Really are you sure it is ok? "_

_"Yes I googled it on the way home. It said it was perfectly safe as long as I didn't have any kind of pain in my stomach and I haven't so it is good. "_

_"well if google says it is ok then I am all for it."_ He said running his hands on her thighs. 

 

That day was one of the best days Kate and Seth had both experienced and it ended with them making love as an engaged couple. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kate's gives birth


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things goes down for Seth and Kate. Kate graduates from school. Kate goes into labor and has a rough delivery. Seth and Kate have a lovely wedding ceremony.

_8 month of pregnancy_

After Seth and Kate got engaged and shared the news with Richie who was over the moon that Kate was going to be his sister-in-law. He decided he would become an ordained minister so he could marry them and beings Kate was almost due they all decided they would wait for at least another 6 to 7 months. That same month Kate also graduated from school. Beings she was on maternity leave and she was chosen as class valedictorian she gave her speech from home live on video. 

 

_9 month of pregnancy_

 

Now that Kate was in her ninth month of pregnancy she was starting to become really frustrated because she was due in 3 days and she was ready for the baby to come now.  She has snapped at Seth and Richie more times then they care to admit.  Then her due date day actually came and nothing happened. 

 

_3 days later after her due date_

 

Kate was crying in her and Seth's bedroom and Seth heard her. He walked into the room but stayed near the door because he didn't want to be on the brunt end of her yelling anymore. 

 

_"baby I know this is a stupid question and I beg you not to yell at me but why are you crying?"_

 

_"I am crying because I am ready for this baby to come already. I loved being pregnant but now I feel uncomfortable and i look like a beached whale.  I'm sorry for being so moody with you and with Richie. I mean you have done everything for me and I keep yelling at you and i don't mean to be this way towards you."_

 

Walking over to her he lifted her up so he could get behind where she can lay against him. He was rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck. 

 

_"Seth what are you doing?  I am not feeling very sexy right now"_

 

_"Baby I am just trying to make you feel better and I have a feeling today is going to be the day. Besides I read online that acts of sex could lead to your water breaking. Their is also eating spicy foods or taking castor oil. I voted to try this."_

 

_"Really??  I like the sound of it."_

 

Seth helped Kate get turned and they were kissing and he was helping in leaning her back on the bed when it happened. 

 

_"OMG Seth my water just broke"_

 

_"Really? Damn I'm good."_

 

He helped her up and yelled for Richie and they grabbed her overnight bag and they headed to the hospital. 

Kate was in labor for about 5 hours and when she was ready to give birth the ob gyn noticed their was a problem. The baby was breached. 

 

_"What does breached mean? "_ Seth asked

 

_"It means the baby is coming out by it's butt first. Usually babies come out head first. Breached is tougher so Kate this means you going to have to push even harder."_ Her doctor told her

 

_"I don't think I can"_ Kate said

_"Kate baby look at me. You can do this I know you can. I am with you through this. Just hold my hand and push."_

 

 

Took several tries but Kate finally managed to push hard enough for the baby to come out but there was a problem. The baby wasn't crying. 

 

_"Why isn't he crying?"_ both Seth and Kate asked

 

" _The umbilical cord was wrapped around the neck. Sometimes this happens._ Her doctor told them

 

The doctor and the nurse worked on their son until he was breathing and started crying. Both Seth and Kate breathed a sigh of relief. After they got the baby cleaned and handed him to kate. The doctor asked the name.

 

_"Edward Jacob Gecko"_ said Seth and Kate

 

After the doctor and nurses left after they were moved to a different room. Richie finally came in to meet his nephew and Godson. 

 

_"Wow Seth he has your hair and nose. Kate he has your eyes and smile. I can't wait to see you two as parents to this little stinker"_

 

_"Thank you now Richie please get out so Kate and I can have some time with our son."_

 

_"Seth look at this little miracle. He is so handsome. I have a feeling he is going to take after you."_

 

_"No baby he is going to be like you and you are going to be a wonderful mother"_

 

_"You are going to be a wonderful father. Here hold your son."_

 

Kate handed Edward to him and for the first time Seth had tears in his eyes. He knew life couldn't get much better. He had a beautiful woman that he was so in love with and now he has his son that he would die protecting and he has his brother that he knows would protect all of them. 

 

_7 months later_

 

Richie married Seth and Kate on a secluded beach. Seth wore a 3 piece suit and was barefoot. Kate chose a traditional white sundress and they had little Edward dressed in his own dress slacks and white shirt and vest. They didn't put him in the jacket. Kate held him while her and Seth got married. After the wedding was done and they shared first dance as Richie held his nephew. That evening Richie watched Edward while Seth and Kate had the night to themselves. Both of them were worried about leaving Edward but Richie promised he would be ok. 

 

_9 months later_

 

They welcomed a baby girl into the word 9 months after their wedding. They conceived on their wedding night. She had Kate's hair and nose and Seth's eyes and smile. They named her Rose Marie Gecko. 

 

Seth,Kate,Edward and Rose all lived happily ever after along with Richie. Richie eventually moved back into town where he found a woman that he eventually married.  Seth had eventually opened his own car shop where he ended making a killing and made lots of money. Seth used to think money was the answer to everything but now he knows that family is more important than anything. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all loved this story. I may or may not write more. It all depends on things. Kudos and comments welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Kate turns to Seth in a time of need and things change between them


End file.
